unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Profession and Skills
Profession (Jobs) and Skills Intermediate Merchant Commerce Specialists Lecture (Typed as it was presented during the lecture) This Course begins in Syracuse Commerce Courses, at the Academy The next course will teach you about Jobs (aka: professions) ''& '''Skills'. If your going to make it through your life as a sailor, you'll need to pick a job and refine your "skills & techniques" 'through many hours of practice. The lesson is about to begin. Speak with me when your ready to begin. Reward 1,000 D Advance 0 D Difficulty 1 star Required Skill ''none Instructor Gregory who teaches the Intermediate Commerce Lecture has arrived. This is rather abrupt, but when you graduate, what kind of a Voyager do you want to become? *I want to be a sailor who continues to follow his dreams *I want to become a filty rich sailor *I want to become an undefeatable sailor *That's not a quiz (answer I chose.. I want to be all three) Well, you might call it guidence counseling. It's only a quiz when you listen and do not answer, so, what do you want to become? Oh, '''A sailor who continues to follow his dreams, huh? Your life as a Sailor, takes the form of a Profession. There are so many different Types, I can't list them all out. But, to break it down simply, Adventure, Trade, and Battle are the three (3) main Types. *For Adventurer related professions, there's Excavators and Surveyors. *For Trade '''related professions, there's '''Accountants '''and '''Food Dealers. *And for Battle '''related professions, there's '''Brigands and''' Mercenaries.' If you have a '"Job Transfer Form"' and the basic skills, you can transfer to the other professions. You are currently a '''Merchant', so if you've got a job transfer form and a certain level of ability, you can take up Adventure or Battle related professions. In the next lecture, I will teach you the fundamental knowledge of what is necessary when you want to transfer to profession outside your specialty. I will give you a job transfer form, which you need to transfer to the base job for each profession. If the urge strikes you, you should try the other professions. This time, I will teach you the benefits '''of joining the professions and a '''broad view of the types. For each profession, there is a field of expertise. They are displayed as "Favored Skills". For normal skills, their are conditions to learn them, and who can teach them is limited. However, for Favored Skills there are no conditions and you can learn them from the Guildmaster in any city. With the "Favored Skill" you can step into the realm of master which cannot normally be reached. *For each profession, there are a maximum of ten (10) Favored Skills. *You can check "Favored Skills" by clicking on "Character" button in the upper right hand corner and selection "Skills". *The benefits of a Favored Skill are as follows: **The proficiency necessary to rank up, is half of normal. **The maximum rank is 15 (normally 10) **Removal of restrictions for learning **You may learn the skill from the Guildmaster in each town. In the Advanced professions, the strong professions are gathered together. In these professions, more specialized than even the Favored Skills are the Expert Skills. The efforts are similiar to the Favored Skills, but the ability of these skills are even greater. *For the Advanced profession or specialist profession, there are Expert Skills, in addition to the Favored Skills. *For each Profession, there is but one (1) Expert Skill. *The Expert skill is added to the Favored skill and a +1 is added to the current skill rank. Today, I want to teach you about certain special skills. These skills are the *'Adventurering Skill - Sail Handling, '''the *'Trade Skill - Finance', and the *'Battle Skill - Bombardment'. *Other skills can be learned from a Guildmaster or a World-Renound Expert, but no one can teach you these three (3) skills. In otherwords, these jobs cannot be learned, unless your job involves these specialized skills. Furthermore, the quest that allows you to switch jobs.. to these base jobs... for each job tree... will not be offered to you, unless you have one of these skills. '''If you want to change jobs without having one of these', join a Fleet with someone of that job and have them introduce you to that particular job quest. When you have gotten your head around the Lecture, talk with the Commerce Course Instructor. I'm going to give you the quiz, I gave you at the beginning of this lecture, one more time. When you graduate, what kind of Sailor do you want to become? *I want to be a sailor who continues to follow his dreams *I want to become a filty rich sailor (answer I chose.. Everyone needs money.. ) *I want to become an undefeatable sailor *That's not a quiz If that's the case, then you should become a Merchant. Traveling to strange, different lands and bringing back the products of other countries to your own country. The unknown spices you will bring back will bring great wealth and improve the average lifestyle of people, develop towns, and change countries. It is the profession of amassing great wealth and prestige and beyond that, achieving a satisfaction that cannot be seen. *to see the other responses to the other choices, click on "I think I will go after other profession after all." **''I want to become an undefeatable sailor':''' :: So, your seeking power, rather than fame and fortune? If that's the case, you should become a Soldier. But, if you become one, and then loose to pirates, it's the same as dying. You will have to prepare yourself to fight in far away seas, never setting foot in your hometown. But, it is not wrong to seek power. Without your own power, you cannot aquire assets and dreams *to see the response to number 1: :: Follow your dreams huh? If that's the case, you should become an Adventurer and travel all over the world. There are still many things that are beyond human knowing sleeping out there to the ends of the earth. Bearing your instable insecurity and facing out the great Oceans, that's an Adventurer. Returning to "a filthy rich sailor".... I see, The way people live there lives ... changes. There is no necessity to walk down the path that you ahve chosen today. If you have a love for ships and the ocean, then you have enough of the makings of a Sailor. Well, let's put an end to the lecture for now. There are still many topics remaining. 'Completed this Quest. '''Report your quest, and recieve your reward. Earned 100 Trade Experience. ''Completed.. take your next quest... Lore 17:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC)